The Ice Prince and Princess
by MiaSlytherinPrincezz72
Summary: Does Draco have what it takes to win the Olympics and Hermione's Heart? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I thought of when I was watching Cutting Edge 1 & 2. I hope that you all enjoy it and review. I love hearing what you think of my writing. I want to become a real writer like J.K Rowling. You all should know her. She wrote the Harry Potter series. I hope u all like it and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

Title: The Ice Prince and Princess

Chapter 1: The arrival

Hermione had just arrived at the burrow and was so happy to see Harry and Ron after the summer she had. She had done about 12 competitions, all of which Harry and the Weasleys all watched on their new enchanted TV.

Hermione stepped out of her parent's car and watched them drive off. They were off to the registration for the Olympics. Hermione Granger was a professional ice skater.

Suddenly she was enveloped into a big hug. When she could finally breathe again she saw that it was Harry and Ron.

"Hi, Hermione how was your summer?" Ron asked her.

"Ron, you watched my entire summer on TV, remember?" She asked. He could be so oblivious sometimes.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly.

"Hermione, if you're going to the Olympics what are you going to do about school?" Harry asked her as he carried her stuff into the house.

"I'm not sure Harry. My partner broke his leg, so I don't have anyone to skate with. If worst comes to worst I'll have to skate by myself." She said.

"But, you have always skated with a partner. Can you do it?" Ron asked, clearly worried about her. Hermione gave him a look and put her hands on her hips.

"When have I never been able to do something Ronald?" She asked him.

Hermione awoke to the sounds of someone shouting. All she wanted to do was to sleep more. She and Ginny had been up all night talking about what she had done over the summer. Mostly Ginny wanted to know about her partner. The moves that she had done weren't exactly 'only friends' think.

Hermione had told her that even though he was cute, he was totally GAY!!!

Hermione sat up in her bed and looked to see that Ginny was already down stairs. She looked at her watch and almost fell off the bed. It was 9:24. She had to leave to catch the Hogwarts Express. She quickly took a shower and pulled on a pair of hip hugging blue jeans and a pink tank top. She packed her trunk and was down stairs in half an hour.

Everyone was in the flying car and ready to go when she went sat down to eat breakfast before leaving. She ran outside pulling on her black skin tight jacket with a piece of toast in her mouth with her trunk levitating behind her.

She quickly sat in the back, buckled her seat belt and they were off.

Hermione was talking to Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville who had surprisingly got together when the Draco Malfoy entered their compartment with Pansy clinging to his arm and Crabbe and Goyle right behind him.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. The Hero and his two sidekicks, The Weasel and the Mudblood." Draco said smirking. Harry and Ron went to stand and curse the git into next Sunday, when Hermione was the one to continue as if they weren't even there and she hadn't been insulted.

Finally Draco go t tired of being ignored and left. Harry and Ron immediately jumped at her.

"What was that?" Ron all but practically yelled.

"Yah, why didn't you say anything? Or do anything?" Harry asked, just as upset as Ron.

"Guys chill. You can't let him get to you. That's what he wants. Now can I finish what I was telling you?" She asked clearly irritated that Malfoy had interrupted her and she couldn't finish the good news her parents had called to tell her.

"My parents told me that the Magical Committee of the Olympics said that if I could find a partner and get a routine by the end of the year that I could compete in the Olympics."

"That's great Hermione. Who are you going to skate with?" Harry asked compleetly forgetting Malfoy.

"Well, I was going to put up bulletins in the house common rooms and see if anyone can skate. They have to try out in front of my parents and if they are good enough I will compete with them." She said.

The rest of the train ride went uneventfully. They talked about who they thought might be able to skate, who had gotten together with whom, and talked about summers.

They never noticed a certain blonde haired Slytherin eavesdropping on their conversation. Draco Malfoy was going to be in the Olympics.

Ok ok I know it was short but the next chap. will be longer I promise. I hope that everyone enjoyed this first chapter. Please UPDATE AND REVIWEW!!! I live for reviews. I love you all, especially when you review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

OK, hi everyone I would like to thank the TWO people who reviewed. Thank You. And I would like to say that I want MORE REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE:( On a happy note Its 11:04 in the morning and I can write all day long.

_They never noticed a certain blonde haired Slytherin eavesdropping on their conversation. Draco Malfoy was going to be in the Olympics. _

Chapter 2: Flashback

"Hi, Drakey. Were did you go? I missed you?" Pansy Parkinson said as he walked into their compartment. Draco rolled his eyes. He new that she didn't like him that way. She was just using him to get to the Weasel. 'But your using her to get to Granger' a voice reminded him. He hated that voice. Blaise called it his conscience, but he was a Malfoy he didn't have one just like Malfoy's never got sick, drunk or fell in love. They were completely void of that particular emotion.

"I was spying on the Golden Trio. Guess who has a new partner for the Olympics?" He said with all the cockiness he deserved and a little more.

"Really? Who's your new partner?" Blaise asked, clearly wanting to know if the girl was cute and single.

"Well...um... she doesn't know that I'm her partner yet." He said sheepishly.

Everyone gave him a confused look. "Who are you skating with?" Goyle asked feeling confused like he was just asked what two plus two was and some one gave the answer of four.

"I over heard that Granger's partner broke his leg. She's going to put flyers in the common rooms of every house. Who every wants to skate with her has to try out in front of her parents, then if they like you, your in." he said. His plan already worked out in his head. No one except for Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle and his parents new that he was a skater. And of course his fans. He always wanted to do partner skating but could never find one to skate with. They either already had a partner or were too ugly. A Malfoy only skated with someone as good looking as himself.

"You're going to be Granger's partner?" Blaise asked clearly astounded that Draco would even touch a mudblood, let alone skate with her. Then again he did have a crush on her even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. Blaise often caught him staring at her in class or in the Great Hall. And his insults didn't have the same cutting edge as it used to.

"Yep. I have it all worked out. I tryout, her parents love me and then she has to skate with me no matter what because there is no one else who can skate without a spell or charm." Draco sat back looking like he had just concocted a plan to kidnap the Minister of Magic.

Hermione was looking out the window while Harry, Ron and Ginny talked about Quidditch when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was Neville.

"Hermione, are you ok? You've been staring out that window for an hour." Neville said, worried about her.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking." She said and went back to staring out the window.

Actually Hermione was thinking about a certain blonde haired Slytherin. Hermione knew she liked him the very second she saw him. His blonde hair and pale skin and the way he thought he was so much superior to everyone else made her like him. It was very weird Ginny had told her when Hermione let it slip who she was thinking about and why she liked him. She hated him, yet she still liked him. She didn't want to be another girl who was crazy over him and did very not normal things. Such as going into his bedroom and taking a picture of him while he was sleeping and photocopy it on to a t-shirt and sleep in it every night. No she wasn't that crazy about him. She just had a crush on him. A very small, teeny tiny crush. NO big deal. Right?

"Hermione? Hermione? HERMIONE." Someone yelled at her. Hermione almost jumped a foot in the air.

"What? You know you don't have to scream to get my attention." She said to Harry who was the person trying to get her out of her revive.

"Well when you think you're talking to someone, then realize they aren't paying attention you get a little annoyed." Harry said.

"We're here Hermione. Come on." Ginny said. Everyone went and got off the train. Hermione was still trying to figure out if her crush on Draco was only a crush when she walked into someone sending her and the person onto the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry abo-" but she stopped when she realised that the person who she had fell on was the same person she was thinking about. Draco Malfoy.

The thoughts running through her head were something along the lines of saying 'You know I think I like this postion.' Hermione was so lost in her thought that she didn't notice Draco talking to her.

"What?" She asked clearly oblivious to what he had said.

"Can you please get off me?" He said his face a little red and then she notice where she had landed. She blushed and got up. She was stunned that no one was watching them, because to her it felt like she was on Draco for an eternity, but actually she was only on him for a few seconds. She held out her hand to help him up and to her surprise he actually took it. She was so surprised that she actually let go and let him fall back down.

"What was that for?" He asked her clearly annoyed that he once again was on the ground.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly and helped him up again. He dusted himself off.

"Thanks Hermione." he said and walked over to his friends who wanted to know if he was ok. He was, but he was a little pain from where she had landed.

Hermione stood stunned for a few seconds then walked to the carriage in a daze. Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy she had a crush on had just called her by her name. Not mudblood, not Granger but Hermione. It sounded so good rolling off his tongue. She stepped into the compartment and sat next to the window again and stared and the beautiful thing that was Hogwarts. She didn't notice that someone was talking to her until the whole carriage screamed 'Hermione.'

"Huh... uh...what?" She asked.

"Have you been listening to us at all?" Ron asked her red in the face.

"No. I'm sorry what were you saying about Snape?" She asked assuming they were bad mouthing Snape, even though he had been on the good side during the war.

The whole carriage, which included Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna sat back and groaned.

"We weren't talking about Snape; we were asking you what happened with Malfoy." Ginny said going to get the real story tonight.

"Oh." She said clearly embarrassed. Now they really knew she hadn't been paying attention to them at all.

"I walked into him and we fell to the ground. I got up then helped him up. That's it." She said.

"Was he ok?" Luna asked and they all stared at her, but she didn't explain.

"Well, my knee kind of landed in a place that really hurt him." Hermione said going red that would be a run for Ron's money. The carriage was silent for a second then Harry, Ron, Neville, and Ginny started to laugh.

"Hermione that's great." Ginny said. "I've been wanting to do that for the longest time." She said almost falling on the floor from her laughter.

Hermione glared at her then Harry, Ron and Neville. "Want me to do that to you three?" She asked still glaring at them. That shut them up.

"Come on Hermione. It was funny. I mean it's not everyday that you hurt Malfoy that badly without getting into trouble." Harry said trying to contain his laughter.

"Well if you think it's so funny then why don't you stand up and let me kick you." Hermione said as the carriage came to a halt in front of the school. She opened the door and got out leaving her stunned friends behind.

Ginny final caught up to her, telling the boys and Luna to stay behind and let her talk to Hermione before they apologised. They had argued that they didn't have anything to apologize for but when Ginny threatened to bat bogey them they shut up.

"Hermione what's wrong?" she asked.

"I just thought that the boys and _you _were being very immature about it. It was an accident and I was embarrassed and so was he. Then all of you go laughing about it." She said in a huff.

"I'm sorry Hermione and the boys are sorry to. They are going to apologize." Ginny said.

"I only want them to apologize if they mean it and they don't." Hermione said. In the past she had learned the Harry and Ron only apologized when they wanted Hermione to talk to them again. They never actually meant they were sorry. OK, sometimes they were actually sorry, but she knew if they apologized they wouldn't mean it this time.

"Hermione, you have to admit that it was funny. You can't blame them for laughing." Ginny said as the entered the school and took a seat at the table.

"I know it was funny for them. But I was really embarrassed." She said. "But it was a little funny so I can't really blame them for laughing." She said as Harry, Ron and Neville sat down and Luna went to the Ravenclaw table.

"We're sorry Hermione." The said in unison.

"I accept your apology." She said.

They watched the sorting. The students were divided into all the houses and the sorting hat sang a new song since the war was over, but he still wanted all the houses join together.

The food appeared and Harry and Ron immediately tug in.

Hermione was picking at her food. She wasn't really hungry when she felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Draco staring at her. She stared back, but they lost eyes contacted when Blaise waved a hand in front of his eyes so Draco turned to see what the annoying hand wanted.

"Drake man, you ok?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?" Draco asked, forgetting that he had ever been staring at Hermione.

"What happened when you fell? I know there was something you didn't tell us, and I mean I can understand that. By the end of dinner Pansy would've told the whole school by now. But you can tell me. I can keep a secret." Blaise said an evil glint in his eye. Draco knew he could keep a secret. Draco had told him once that he had gone out into muggle London and he never told anyone.

"I tell you later. Ok?" Draco asked not wanting anyone to over here them.

"K." He said and went back to eating. Or everyone thought he was eating. Actually he was staring at his girlfriend. Ginny Weasley.

Over the summer they met in the wood by her house. Not even the Weasleys knew that they lived a forest away.

FlashBack

Blaise had been wandering through the wood wanting to see what was on the other side. He heard a noise and turned to see Ginny lying on the ground unconscious. He rushed over to see if she was still breathing. She wasn't. He cast all the healing charms he knew. He took off his jacket and put it over her. Then he remembered something he saw on TV at a muggle's house. It was a medical show. A woman was unconscious and the muggle gave her something call CPR. So he gave Ginny CPR. He pinched her nose, tipped her head back and "kissed" her. Then pulled back and started pushing blood into her body. After a few times she coughed and started breathing again. She opened her eyes and looked stunned to see Blaise.

"Are you ok?" He asked her.

"You saved my life." She said sitting up. He blushed.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He said.

"Why should you be sorry? You saved my life I owe you a wizards debt." She said.

"No that's ok. I did it because you would've died if I didn't. I'm sorry because I'm a Slytherin and Slytherins don't save Gryffindors" Blaise said once again blushing.

"But you did." She said. "And that was very sweet of you. I now owe you a wizard's debt." She said.

"No that's ok. I'll just go. You going to be ok getting home?" He asked.

"I think so." Ginny said, but when she tried to stand up she fell to the ground.

"I think my ankle is broken." Ginny said.

"Then I'll carry you." Blaise said. Ginny yelped when Blaise picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know Ginny; I've liked you for a long time. Would you go out with me?" Blaise asked, totally afraid that she would break his heart in a second.

"Well, I don't think its fair that you got to kiss me when I was unconscious so." Ginny placed her lips over his in sweet kiss.

"Yes I would love to go out with you." She said.

End Flashback

That's how it happened. Blaise had conjured a stretcher and floated her down to her house so no one would see him. She hoped off and went in.

Blaise came out of his revise when he noticed Ginny staring at him.

Ginny was staring at Blaise when Ron asked her who she was staring at.

"No one." She said blushing and went back to eating hoping he would just drop it. He did.

Later that night Hermione was sitting on her be when Ginny came and jumped on it.

"So are you going to tell me what happened or not?" Ginny said hyped up.

"Ok, fine." Hermione said putting her journal away.

"Well, I walked into him because I was thinking of him. We fell. He asked me to get off of him. In a nice way mind you. I got off and offered him my hand to help himself up and to my surprise he took it. I was so surprised that I let go and he fell again." Hermione stopped when Ginny started to laugh.

"It's not funny." Hermione said.

"Sorry Mione, but it is." She said still laughing.

Hermione huffed. "Fine, I'm sorry."

"So I helped him up again. He dusted himself off and said 'Thanks Hermione.' and walked over to his friends."

"He called you Hermione. Do you know what this means?" Ginny asked.

"No?" Hermione said so confused.

"He likes you. But he couldn't just call you that in front of Harry and Ron they would've been all over him. He so totally likes you." Ginny was about to go bouncing off the walls.

"Maybe he does but what can I do about it Harry and Ron will kill him before I can talk to him if they find out."

"I don't know, give me sometime and I'll think about it. Night." Ginny crawled over to her bed and rolled on her side already making a plan to talk to Blaise about this.

"Good night Ginny." Hermione said turning off her light and snuggling down into her bed, thoughts of Draco certain to be in her dreams.

Ok, so what did you think? I spent a long time on this. It is now 1:18 and i hope that you all REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

For the love of all that is Harry Potter people REVEW! I want no I NEED them. Your opinions matter! See sad face :( Review! Please! 

"_Good night Ginny." Hermione said turning off her light and snuggling down into her bed, thoughts of Draco certain to be in her dreams. _

Chapter 3: Tryouts and a New Partner

The next morning Hermione took her shower and got dressed. Today Professor McGonagall was putting up the flyers and the auditions were at 1 o'clock. Hermione had put on a pair of black tight stretch pants and a long sleeve pink sweater. On her feet she wore a pair of white converse shoes. Hermione carefully put on her necklace. It was a black stone; it looked like a tear drop and changed colors depending on her mood. When she put it on it turned the color of ice and slightly cold. She knew she wanted to go skating. She had been skating since she was little and she hadn't done it in over two days. That was bad for her. Over her shoulder she had her pink A.D.I.D.A.S. bag with her ice skates in it.

She walked into the common room to see Ron and Harry playing a game of chess and it seemed like Harry was actually wining. 

"Hey, guys what's up?" Hermione asked as she walked up to them. They just grunted in response. 

"Well, I'm going to go out side and skate. Can you tell Ginny to come down and watch if she wants or she can skate to?" Hermione asked them. They nodded. They weren't going to tell her, but she left to go to the rink anyway. 

Dumbledore graciously had an ice rink installed. It was an outside one, but still it was a lot better than the lake. And it had a spell on it so that the when she skated on the ice, the ice would immediately go back to its glossy surface looking as though no one had skated on it. It was easier than having a Zambonie come out every hour. 

Hermione stepped into the cold fall air. Of course the rink was magical so she could skate in summer if she wanted to. She sat on a bench near the rink and took off her shoes and put on her skates. They were normal white, but what people didn't see was the H.G. in light pink. No one saw it because it was so light it looked white. Hermione tucked her necklace under her shirt and stood on the ice. She loved the feeling of being on the ice. 

Hermione skated onto the ice. She did a figure eight then went into a triple. She landed on the still on her own two feet. 'Wow.' She thought. She hadn't done a triple since the last competition she was in and that was at least 3 months ago. 

Hermione did a triple over and over and over again. Then some jumps and spins. She never noticed a blonde haired boy behind a tree looking at her. 

Draco Malfoy had been out for a walk, getting prepared for the auditions at 1. 

While he was walking he came upon an ice rink. On it was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was so graceful, like she was dancing. He stopped breathing for a moment when he saw her do a triple. 'Wow, she's amazing. I wonder who she is.' Draco thought, but his question was answered when said girl turned around and had the happiest smile on her face. 

Hermione Granger had just done a triple. Draco hadn't known she could do one. He knew that she was a professional skater but had never actually seen her skate before. He watched for a few more minutes, and then decided that he should go get suited up for the tryout. 

Hermione was having the time of her life. She was doing the thing she loved to do the most. 

Most people thought she loved homework and reading. Homework she didn't like that much, but decided that if she did it early enough she could go skating. As for the reading, she loved to read, it was her second favorite thing to do. She read about new skating moves, biographies about herself and other skater she knew and mostly love stories. One were the outsider girl got the insider guy. (Unpopular girl got the popular boy). 

Hermione was instructed by her parents to go inside and stay there until they came and got her to see her new partner. They needed to use her rink for the tryouts and she couldn't watch and had to stay away from all the windows. She walked into her room to find that all the windows were blacked out and the only light source was from her lamp. Hermione decided that she would read a book. The book she picked was one like Romeo and Juliet but was about a magical couple. From Hogwarts. Written by Addy Miller. One of her favorite authors of wizarding and muggle kind. 

Draco was watching the competition. Well, he wasn't sure he could call them competition. They were awful. Actually, he didn't know if he could call what they were doing skating. 'More like falling.' Draco thought and chuckled. 

They "skaters" weren't very good. They would trip over there own two feet. He could tell that the Grangers weren't very happy at the turn out. 

"Next is Draco Malfoy." Mrs. Granger said. 

'Finally,' Draco thought, 'my turn to show these chumps a thing or two about skating.' 

Draco stepped out onto the ice and skated in a circle around the rink. Not very impressing, yet. 

Suddenly Draco did a triple then a double. Everyone clapped, but he wasn't done yet. Next he did a sit spin. Then a twirl. He finished his tryout with a back flip and another triple.

"So, how was that?" He asked, knowing how amazingly good he was. 

"We have found my daughter's new skate partner." Mr. Granger said and everyone agreed. 

"Hermione dear, can I come in?" Mrs. Granger asked knocking on the door and opening it slightly. 

"Yes, are the tryouts done yet?" Hermione asked sitting up in her bed excitedly. 

"Yes, they are and we have found the most wonderful partner for you." Hermione's mother said to her. 

"Ok, so who is he?" Hermione asked hoping it would be a good answer. She was wrong. 

"No no no, I absolutely refuse to skate with him." Hermione said later on the ice. She crossed her arms and gave that childish look of not wanting to eat her vegetables. 

"Hermione, if you don't you won't be going to the Olympics." Her father said in a stern voice. 

Hermione sighed and looked at Draco. She considered it. 

"Can he even skate?" Hermione asked not meeting Draco in the eye. She didn't want him to think she did not believe that he could actually skate and good for that matter. 

"Yes, I can. And if you don't believe me I will show you." Draco said and started to skate. 

Draco did triple after triple after triple. He jumped and spinned and just to show off he did a back flip and landed it. He skated over to Hermione with that 'Oh you just got dissed' look on his face. 

"Fine." Hermione said even though inside her jaw had dropped to the floor. He was really good. She could do all of the things he could except for the back flip. 

"When do we start training?" She asked not seeing the smirk Draco gave her behind her back. 

"Now." Her father said. Hermione sighed. She just knew he was going to say that and she knew that she was going to have to touch Draco. It wasn't the fairest situation, but what could she do. She skated over to Draco. 

"If you even think about embarrassing me I will make your life hell." She said taking his hand. 

"Oh, feisty." He whispered in her ear and took her other hand. 

They had been practicing for at least 2 hours. Hermione knew that Harry and Ron would come looking for her. Suddenly she tripped and fell bringing Draco down on top of her. 

That wasn't their first fall and Hermione knew it wouldn't be their last. Practice wasn't going so well. 

"I see that things aren't going to well." Dumbledore said surprising Hermione and Draco who hadn't known he was watching. 

Draco stood and helped Hermione stand. Hermione skated a ways away from him and brushed herself off. 

"They seem to have a problem skating as partners or even being near each other." Mrs. Granger told the Headmaster. 

"Hmm, I think I can fix this." He said pulling out his wand. He pointed it at the two skaters and whispered a spell. It seemed to have no effect until Hermione went to move more than 2 feet away from Draco when she was suddenly pulled to his side. 

"What the heck?" Draco said clearly confused.

Dumbledore smiled. 

"Would you like me to show you wear you shall be staying?" He asked politely. 

"You did this?" Hermione asked. 

"Yes, Miss Granger. Your mother said that you two were having trouble skating as a pair so I cast a spell. Now you have to be with in 2 feet of each other or you get pulled to one another. I shall rearrange your schedules so that you have every class together. I hope that you can come up with an agreement on were you shall sit during meals." With that Dumbledore started to walk over to Hermione's parents. 

"Oh, he is going to take this spell of right now." Hermione trying to skate over to him but with no luck, she just got pulled back to Draco. 

"Well come on." She said grabbing his hand and pulling. She didn't move anywhere. 

"What is up with you?" She asked. 

"Nothing." He said, and walked over to Dumbledore with her. 

While Hermione was ranting at Dumbledore, Draco's mind started to drift back to the second year. 

Flashback 

Hermione was in the hospital. She was petrified. Harry and Ron were with her talking when Harry took the piece of paper out of her hand and looked at Ron knowing that this was the reason Hermione was in the library. They rushed out, leaving Hermione alone. 

Draco suddenly came into the hospital wing and went up to Granger. He looked at her for a while. Just looked. He wanted to memorize her face so he could draw a picture. No one knew that Draco Malfoy was an amazing drawer. He drew all sorts of things, but dragons and people were his favorite. He had always thought that the Mud-blood was very pretty. 

Even though he always insulted her bushy hair and teeth, but the truth was she was the most beautiful creature on earth or at least in Draco's eyes. 

End Flashback 

Draco suddenly came out of his revive when Hermione nudged him. 

"What?" He asked stupidly. 

"Do you think what Professor Dumbledore did was a good idea?" Hermione asked him, trying to tell him that she wanted him to say that what Dumbledore did was a bad idea. 

"Yes, I think it was a great idea." Draco said receiving three smiles and a glare from Hermione. 

"Then it's settled. The spell will stay intact until you two have learned to cooperate with each other and skate." Dumbledore said. 

"Now if you would follow me I will show you were you will be staying." 

Draco and Hermione went over to a bench and toke off the skates and put on their shoes. 

"I really hate you right now." Hermione said to him. 

Truth be told, Draco rather hated himself right now to. Or at least his body. 

"Umm, Her-Granger?" Draco asked. 

"What?" She asked clearly annoyed. 

"I need to go to the bathroom." He said, b a blush tinting his cheeks. 

Hermione suddenly stopped short and he ran into her, but didn't fall. 

"I am SO going to kill Dumbledore." She said heading toward the castle to find a bathroom, that she would be allowed into so Draco could go. 

Behind Hermione, Draco smirked. 'This is going to be fun and maybe I can become friends with her...or more.' Draco thought as they entered the castle. 

So, what did everybody think? Good, bad, awful, wonderful? REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone

Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews and favoriting my story. I got 21!! Yah me!! 

I hope u all likey. 

_Behind Hermione, Draco smirked. 'This is going to be fun and maybe I can become friends with her...or more.' Draco thought as they entered the castle. _

Chapter 4: Balcony

Hermione and Draco followed the Headmaster to their new room. The stopped at a portrait on the 7th floor near the Gryffindor tower, the portrait contained a little girl and boy around the age of five. There were sitting on a picnic blanket. There was a big tree and a pond. 

"All you have to do is come up with a password." Dumbledore said and waited while they chose. 

'Hmm,' Draco thought, 'what should our password be?'

"How about...oh I don't know." Hermione said very distraught. 

"First time not knowing something, uh Granger?" Draco asked her. 

"Oh, shut it." She said and continued thinking. 

"Well, why don't go inside and you can think of a password later." Dumbledore said and the portrait opened. 

Inside was amazing. That was the only word Hermione could use to describe it. The color scheme was sand colors and light blues. The carpet was a sandy light tan and the walls light blue. Both couches were blue and the coffee table was a dark mahogany wood. 

"The bedroom is to your right. There is a king sized bed. I'm afraid the charm isn't large enough fo you two to have seperate beds. You will find your belongings have already been brought up." Dumbledore said.

"The bathroom is through that door. There is a charm on it so if either of you two decides to look while the other isn't decent you will only see them fully clothed. If either of you two needs to go, the other will be momentarily blind and deaf so neither can see nor hear anything. Have fun." Dumbledore said before departing with those words as his last. 

"Come on, I need to use the bathroom." Draco said grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her to the bathroom. 

As soon as they entered Hermione didn't get to see or hear anything. 

5 minutes later 

"Ugh now I have to use the bathroom." Hermione said and pulled Draco back inside. 

5 MORE minutes later 

"Finally," Draco said, "Now can we go see our room?" Draco asked trying to be nice. At least a little. If he was too nice Hermione would get suspicious and would question him about it, then he would have to be really nasty to her and Draco didn't think he could do that. 

They walked over to the bedroom and gasped. The bedroom was beautiful. The bedroom was done in gold and silver. 'Slytherin and Gryffindor.' Hermione noted silently. 

The bed covers were gold with silver lining and silver pillows. The curtains around the bed were silver. There were two dressers. One was silver, on it were the gold initials D.M. the other was gold and had silver initials H.G. 

The floor was dark mahogany wood. There were two rugs on either side of the bed. One silvers the other gold. There were a set of double doors framed in gold. The walls were silver with a gold border. 

The double doors led to a beautiful balcony. It was silver and you could see the entire grounds from it. 

Hermione went to go see the view, but suddenly was pulled to Draco. They almost fell but Draco with his seeker reflexes caught her. 

"Come on I want to go see the view from here." Hermione said grabbing his hand and dragging him on onto the balcony. 

"Wow." Hermione said putting her hands on the ledge and leaning over slightly. There was a wonderful breeze that fluttered through Hermione's hair and pushed it behind her shoulders. 

Hermione closed her eyes. With her eyes closed she felt like she was a girl standing out on her balcony her white dress blowing in the breeze. Then a boy would come through her gate and would come under her balcony. Her parents would be none the less oblivious to her secret boyfriend. 

Hermione opened her eyes with a start. The boy she had imagined looked strangely like Malfoy. Hermione shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She knew she had a crush on him, but a boyfriend? He wasn't really the type to have a long term relationship. He would probably end up in an arranged marriage with a proud Pansy Parkinson at his side. 

She could imagine it now. Him having tons of house elves doing his work, counting his money. Then there would be elegant balls Pansy and his mother would plan, all in honor of him. 

Hermione sighed. She knew that the life she wanted wasn't going to be with Draco, it would probably end up with Ron. Hermione loved Ron, but like a brother now. She had had a crush on him that she had for 3 years since he saved her from the troll, but she thought of him more as a brother now rather than a boyfriend. 

'Oh, well. At least Mrs. Weasley would be happy.' Hermione thought. Mrs. Weasley had always thought the Hermione and her youngest son would always end up together. 

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked her suddenly.

Hermione turned and looked at him. He was leaning on the railing of the balcony with his arms crossed, the wind messing up his hair into a perfect mess. 

"Nothing." Hermione answered. She wanted to tell him she was thinking of him and what would end up happening to him and to her, but didn't. He was her enemy and she didn't want him to take advantage of the fact that she had a small crush on him.

Draco was looking out over the amazing view they had thinking about Hermione. She looked like a wood nymph. She had dark brown hair and carmel eyes. Her skin was like the moon light. Pure and beautiful. Put some flowers in her hair and give her a green dress she actually could be a wood nymph. 

Give her a white diamond crown and a white dress and she could stand at his side when he became Lord Malfoy. He would much rather have her by his side than Pansy. 

Pansy was a great friend, but he didn't like her that way. They had said when they were little they were going to end up married when they were older, but they grew to become more of brother and sister than boyfriend and girlfriend. 

Draco wished that he knew what Hermione was thinking. She was so beautiful and pure, but she was a muggle-born. If his father ever found out that he had a crush on her. Draco shuddered at the thought. She would end up dead or worse Draco would have to kill her. 

'No.' Draco shook his head to rid himself of the horrible thoughts. His father wouldn't find out because he was just going to have to find a way out of his feelings. Lock them up in an unused part of his brain. 

"Come on it's almost time for dinner." Hermione said bringing Draco out of his revive. 

"Where are we going to sit?" He asked as they headed for the great hall, making sure that all of the Gryffindors had left their tower before they left their rooms. 

"We can sit with the Gryffindors today if you want." Draco offered, then immediately cursed himself. He was trying to be not nice to Hermione. He had to get rid of these cursed feelings. 

"Ok, if you don't mind. We can sit with the Slytherins tomorrow." Hermione said. If he was going to make an effort and be nice to her she could at least make an effort and be nice to him. This wasn't going to be the most pleasant meal of the century.

They stopped outside of the Great Hall. They stared at the doors for a few seconds. 

"Ready?" Draco asked her, feeling slightly ill. 

"Ready as all ever be." She said and gave him a secret smile. They entered the Great Hall. 

Dont you just L-O-V-E cliff hanger? 'No?' well i guess that will make you all wait for the next chapter and it will make you REVIEW!! 

I have a small problem. I CAN'T THINK OF A PASSWORD FOR THEIR ROOM!! 

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE SUMIT REVIEWS WITH ANY AND ALL IDEAS. I REALLY NEED SOME. 

P.S. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) SMILES

3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 3 HEART


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Readers,

I know that it's been a long time since I have updated but I recently got a review from a reader and it inspired me to write more. So here is my very first update in a long time. I would also like to say that I am very sorry for not updating sooner.

Chapter 5: The Explosion

The Great Hall, which had been full of noise and laughter, became dead silent as the two arch rivals entered together. There was only one person who wasn't surprised and that was Dumbledore.

"I guess this won't be as easy as we had hoped." Draco whispered to Hermione as they made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down across from Harry and Ron. Slowly the Great Hall went back to normal except for the Gryffindor's who wanted to know what a dirty death eater Slytherin snake was doing at their table with the Gryffindor Princess.

"Hermione?" Harry said quietly, hoping that he was imagining the Ice Prince sitting next to his best friend.

"Yes, Harry?" Hermione asked as she began to put food on her plate.

"Why is Draco Malfoy sitting at our table? But more importantly why are you with him?" Harry asked, hoping there was some reasonably good explanation as to why she was sitting with him at their table. Harry could tell that Ron was this close to blowing up and blowing Malfoy up so he need to get an explanation fast.

"He is my partner for the ice skating Olympics. He auditioned for my parents and they like him." Hermione said. She looked over at Draco who was staring at his plate eating and trying not to make eye contact with anyone less one of the younger year students thinks he's hexing them.

"I guess if you need a partner that's fine, but why he is sitting here with us? He's not exactly the person you would want to spend a lot of time with." Harry said, trying to keep his temper. He knew that if Hermione's parents had picked Malfoy that he was good but that didn't explain why in the freaking hell he was sitting here and Hermione kept avoiding his question.

"My parents told Dumbledore that we weren't exactly getting along so Dumbledore put a spell on us and we have to be within 2 feet of each other or we get pulled back together. It's really not that big of a deal." Hermione said trying to get Harry to understand that this wasn't the time or place for this discussion. Harry nodded, obviously getting that they would talk about it tomorrow.

Draco looked over at Hermione through the corner of his eye. 'I thought we had been getting along a lot better. I guess not since she didn't say anything about my company not being that bad or the fact that I am not a death eater and have never been a death eater.' Draco though sadly. Hermione didn't notice the change in Draco.

By now Ron was so mad that his face was almost a purple color and he could hardly breath.

"What do you mean 2 feet? Do you get off on the weekends? What about sleeping? And using the bathroom?....Please tell me he doesn't go in there with you." Ron said, his voice laced with venom. He was so close to shouting but surprisingly kept his cool and didn't announce to the entire school what was going on.

"Ron, can we please talk about this after dinner?" Hermione said. She hoped Ron could wait about five minutes. Dinner was almost over and if he could wait she was less likely to be really embarrassed.

"You didn't answer my question. Does he go in there with you?" Ron asked his question again. His eyes had turned to ice and he clenched his fork so hard that Hermione was sure when he let go there would be indents from his fingers.

"Yes Ron he does but" Hermione wasn't able to finish her sentence because as soon as the word 'yes' had come out of her mouth Ron was standing with his wand drawn and pointed at Draco who just smirked.

"I'll kill you." Ron said, trying to put as much hatred and anger in his voice as he could hoping to scare Malfoy a little.

"Jealous?" Draco asked standing up and looking Ron in the eyes. 'Oh shit.' He thought. 'I can't believe I just said that. I know that it's going to cause a big scene and Hermione's going to be so mad at me and I'm never going to get her to go out with me.' But it was too late. The word was out and the problem had been caused.

Ron jumped over the table and tackled Malfoy to the ground. They began fighting. It was a good thing that Draco was still near Hermione or she would've been pulled into the fight to.

"FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The students shouted as a crowd formed around Ron and Draco.

"Stop it. Stop it. Ron, Draco stop fighting right now. Your being stupid." Hermione yelled at them.

"One thing you should know about Malfoy's is that we are never stupid." Draco yelled at Hermione as he punched Ron in the stomach.

"Enough!" Professor Snape yelled as he stood over them. The boys stopped fighting and stood up.

"I don't know what is going on here and I don't want to know. You will stop this juvenile behavior at once and go to the Hospital wing. Granger, Potter. Go with them and make sure they don't get into another fight." Snape said.

Harry and Hermione nodded and each grabbed one of the boys. Once out of the Great Hall Hermione let them have it.

"What the hell were you thinking. First of all that was totally stupid and immature. Second, you didn't even let me finish telling you Ron that the spell is specifically designed to let us go into the bathroom without the other and for us to be farther away from each other in our dorm. Lastly you two idiot could've hurt each other not to mention me." Hermione finished by hitting them both on the arm.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Hermione I didn't even think that you could've gotten hurt. Please forgive me?" Ron asked trying to sound pathetic. Hermione glared at him for a moment but she resolve melted.

"Fine. But if you ever do something stupid like that again I will kick you into next week." Hermione said giving him a death glare but had a smile on her face. Ron opened his arms and gave Hermione a hug. She hugged back, she could never be mad at Ron, he was like a brother to her.

"Ugh can we please stop with the love fest. I think I might be sick." Draco said not really trying to be mean just wanting their hug to end. Hermione turned and glared at Draco.

"If you hadn't said what you did none of this would've happened so you can shut it. Now come on." Hermione said grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him to the Infirmary to get fixed up. Ron and Harry trailed after them glad that Hermione's wrath wasn't on either of them anymore.

"Would you let go of me?" Draco asked trying to sound like he was sorry but it came out annoyed.

"No." Hermione said, clearly irritated.

Once at the Infirmary Hermione and Harry watched as Ron and Draco's wounds were treated. Ron had more wounds on him but Draco's were deeper. It was apparent that the fight was almost evenly matched.

"Can we leave?" Draco asked as politely as he could. All he wanted to do was go back to his dorm and apologize for what he had done. He didn't want Hermione to hate him and it wasn't fair because Weasley had attacked him and he was getting the blame. He had provoked him but normally Weasley would just try to hurt him but never actually succeed. Draco hadn't expected to start a fight.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy you both can leave but the next time you get in a fight don't expect me to be as sympathetic." Madame Pomfrey said.

Draco stood up and began to leave when he was pulled back by Hermione.

"What?" he asked.

"Were are you going?" Hermione asked hand on hips.

"Back to our dorm." He said. It was kind of obvious. Where else could he go? The Slytherin dorm? They would kill Hermione before he could even say a word.

"Fine, but Harry and Ron are coming too. I need to talk to them about everything." Hermione said as if it were final and there was no arguing.

'What?' Draco thought, 'If they come then I have to wait forever until I can apologies to you. Wait, why am I even apologizing? The only thing I did was make a comment.....but I should apologise because it kind of was my fault. Ugh! I don't want to spend like 3 hours with the entire Golden Trio. Hermione is wonderful but the other two...ugh.'

"Fine." Draco grumbled and headed out the door of the Hospital Wing and not feeling the pull.

The Golden Trio followed behind him as Draco brooded about being stuck with the Golden trio and feeling bad because he couldn't apologies to Hermione and make her understand that she had hurt his feelings.

I know that this is kind of cutting it off but I can't go any further until I get an answer to my two questions.

1. What should Hermione and Draco's password be?

A- Ice Skate

B- Love

C- Childhood

D- *Send a suggestion if you don't like the options*

Ok question 2

2. Would you like this story to be more about Hermione and Draco bonding through ice skating or about the spell going wrong and something mysterious happening? (If you pick the 2nd option there will still be ice skating but the story will probably end up being a lot longer)

I hope that everyone reviews and that you all will help me with my story. And again I am so sorry for not updating for so long.


End file.
